marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Karl Mordo
(formerly) |movie = Doctor Strange |comic = Doctor Strange Prelude Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot |actor = Chiwetel Ejiofor |status = Alive}} Karl Mordo is a former member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts and a close ally to the Ancient One, assisting her with recruiting and training their new soldiers. When Mordo encountered Stephen Strange, he invited him into Kamar-Taj despite the Ancient One's objections and later aided him in the battle against Kaecilius and the Zealots. During this battle, Mordo learned that the Ancient One drew her power from the Dark Dimension, which was forbidden from all other Masters. Following the death of the Ancient One at the hands of Kaecilius, who was eventually defeated before he could bring Dormammu to Earth, Mordo was so mortified by this betrayal that he turned his back on his allies and chose to use his skills to restore balance by stripping sorcerers of their power. Biography Early Life Arrival at Kamar-Taj Having suffered a tragedy in his life, Mordo came to the Kamar-Taj to become one of the Masters of the Mystic Arts in order to gain revenge for his loss, although he was initially disrespectful to the teachings and way of life he found there. Mordo was trained by the Ancient One in the Mystic Arts and soon became a Master, putting aside his desire for revenge and dedicating his life to the mystic arts and protecting the world from harm.Doctor Strange Fighting Dragon Raiders When the Bow and Arrow of Apollon was stolen from Kamar-Taj by Jiãó ào Zhànshì and his army of Dragon Raiders, Mordo and the Ancient One went on to confront his army. Engaging in a fierce battle against the Raiders, the Masters of the Mystic Arts eventually were victorious and reclaimed the Bow and Arrow, returning it to Kamar-Taj for safe keeping.Doctor Strange Prelude Recruiting Doctor Strange Introducing Kamar-Taj ]] While walking in Nepal, Mordo overheard Stephen Strange asking people for directions to the Kamar-Taj. Seeking to understand what Strange was looking for, Mordo followed him through the streets, keeping his distance while Strange continued walking people if they knew where he could find Kamar-Taj, although nobody would give him the location. ]] Having seen Strange help a wounded dog,Doctor Strange (film) Deleted Scene Mordo then saw that he was being surrounded by three muggers who were after his watch, which Strange begged to keep as it was a gift from Christine Palmer. As Strange was beaten down, due to his hand being too wounded to fight, Mordo intervened and used his own training to defeat the muggers before handing the now broken watch back to Strange and inviting him to come to Kamar-Taj. ]] Mordo then took Strange to the Kamar-Taj, although Strange noted that he was surprised by the unassuming front door, noting that perhaps the one nearby was the actual Kamar-Taj as it fit into all his presumed notions. Mordo then turned to Strange and noted that he had once been disrespectful like Strange was being, going on to tell him to forget everything that he thinks he knows before opening the door and then welcoming Strange inside the building. ]] Entering Kamar-Taj, Mordo was amused as Strange mistook Hamir for the teacher, before the Ancient One then revealed herself and offered tea to Strange and Mordo. Mordo watched as the Ancient One presented Strange with the concept of how Jonathan Pangborn had used the Mystic Arts to heal his own body, which disgusted Strange who thought he would get actual medicine rather than the spiritual teachings and insulted the Ancient One. 's body]] Mordo supported Strange's physical body when the Ancient One pushed his Astral Form out of his body to give him a view of the Astral Dimension, much to Strange's horror. Mordo also called attention to Strange's spiking heart rate as the man was pushed through the Multiverse but the Ancient One said he looked fine and sends him back. Having experienced the Multiverse, Strange begged the Ancient One to teach him, but she just refused. Convincing the Ancient One discuss Strange]] As the Ancient One had refused to teach Stephen Strange, Mordo convinced her to reconsider this choice, noting that Strange could help them defeat Kaecilius and the Zealots. He pointed out that he was once proud and brash like Kaecilius but was taught a better way by the Ancient One, so eventually she let Strange back into the Kamar-Taj to train. Mordo brought Strange to his room in Kamar-Taj and explained that they would begin training with the Masters of the Mystic Arts first thing in the morning. Mordo then handed Strange a piece of paper which Strange questioned if it was his mantra, only for Mordo to then explain that it was actually their Wi-Fi password so Strange could still contact home, joking that the Masters of the Mystic Arts were not savages before leaving Strange to rest in his room. Training Doctor Strange oversee training sessions]] Mordo began teaching the Masters of the Mystic Arts students how to use a Sling Ring a device to help Sorcerers travel great distances quickly and notices Stephen Strange's difficulty in using them, which he blamed on his own damaged hands being to shaky to do as he wished. The Ancient One then arrived in the courtyard, ending the session and sending away Mordo and the other trainees, leaving just herself and Strange to discuss the difficulty he was having and using Hamir as an example of what could be achieved under Mordo's teachings. 's methods]] When Mordo returned to the courtyard just a short while later, he discovered that the Ancient One was trying something different and had left Strange on the top of Mount Everest as encouragement, with Mordo horrified that the Ancient One was using this technique yet again. Although Mordo considered collecting Strange, fearing for his safety, the Ancient One ordered him to wait and eventually Strange succeeded in creating a portal with his Sling Ring and returned to Kamar-Taj, freezing cold and falling to his knees. Upon seeing this, both Mordo and the Ancient One chuckled at Strange but then also complimented his success at achieving the portal. Combat Training 's past]] With Stephen Strange gaining more confidence in his abilities, Mordo helped to train him in hand-to-hand combat. As they prepared to spar together, Strange asked Mordo about the Ancient One and why he followed her, with Mordo explained that while he did not know much about the Ancient One's past or even her age, he still remained loyal to her. in combat]] As they began fighting each other, Mordo told Strange the story of how Kaecilius had turned against the Masters of the Mystic Arts, then explaining how he had first come to Kamar-Taj as a broken man mourning the loss of his wife Adria. Their fight progressed, with Mordo managing to get Strange in a headlock while telling him that Kaecilius had lost faith in the Ancient One's teachings and eventually formed the Zealots to fight against his former teacher. Moving on from their sparing, Mordo told Strange to ask no more questions and then explained that some Magic could be channeled through objects and relics to create more advanced weapons and spells, such as his own Staff of the Living Tribunal as well as the Wand of Watoomb. While Strange joked about all the names, Mordo explained that Strange would soon also find his own relic when the relic had decided that he was ready for it's power. Mordo then ordered Strange to conjure a weapon, smiling as Strange struggled to summon an energy whip. However before Strange was ready, Mordo used his staff to attack, ordering him to fight like his life depended on it. They began fighting together, with Strange on the defensive while Mordo used the Vaulting Boots of Valtorr to gain the advantage and easily beat Strange, telling him that one day his life would depend on his fighting skills against his enemies. Explaining the Masters ]] Mordo and Wong both later discovered Doctor Strange while he was experimenting with the Eye of Agamotto and manipulating time, with both ordering him to stop. Mordo explained that the use of such spells was highly dangerous as he could have trapped himself in a time loop for all time or possibly erased his existence from the history of the world. When Strange questioned the purpose of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the pair attempted to explain to him the cause the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj serve, comparing them to the Avengers. As Strange struggled with the realization of his training's true purpose, the temple was raided by Kaecilius and he was separated from Mordo as he was knocked into a portal towards New York City's Sanctum Sanctorum where Kaecilius was going. Defending the Ancient One ]] Mordo and The Ancient One eventually reunited with Doctor Strange in the Sanctum Sanctorum based within New York City, where they discovered that not only had he survived his own battle against Kaecilius but that he had also managed to gain the Cloak of Levitation as his own relic, much to Mordo's surprise. Mordo then confirmed that they had taken the body of Daniel Drumm away following his battle against the Zealots which had claimed his life. While they discussed what had happened, Mordo listened while the budding sorcerer vowed to never take a life again, having killed Lucian during the battle. Strange then accused the latter of drawing power from the Dark Dimension, and of tricking him into entering their metaphysical war, although Mordo strongly denied this, while the Ancient One was a lot more defensive over the claims, as Strange noted that all his points did make sense. While the Ancient One then returned to Kamar-Taj, Mordo, furious at what he had heard, accused Strange of disrespecting the Ancient One, although Strange insisted that she was not who he thought she was. Mordo defended her actions while noting that if they did not fight the Zealots then they would summon Dormammu and destroy the world, accusing Strange of cowardice and presumptuousness because of all his recent actions. Battle of the Mirror Dimension escape Kaecilius]] The pair's argument was interrupted when they were soon attacked by Kaecilius once more. Seeing that Kaecilius was attempting to destroy the Sanctum Sanctorum once again, Mordo charged forward and attacked the Zealots. However, Mordo was overpowered by their numbers, while Doctor Strange tried to confine Kaecilius in the Mirror Dimension. Kaecilius remained confident however and began manipulating the Mirror Dimension around them, forcing both Mordo and Strange to run outside. Seeing the Zealots power, Mordo then noted that they were now held at a disadvantage by Kaecilius' connection to the Dark Dimension extensive powers, telling Strange that this plan was suicidal. Mordo and Strange were forced to then run through New York City while the Zealots chased them. Desperate to get away, Strange tried to use his Sling Ring to create a portal home. Kaecilius used his world manipulating powers to stop them. Continuing to run, Mordo used his Vaulting Boots of Valtorr to climb up the side of buildings while Strange used the Cloak of Levitation. As they watched the entire city being twisted around by the Zealots, Strange finally admitted he made a mistake before he and Mordo were then separated. Before Strange could be killed by Kaecilius, he was saved by the arrival of The Ancient One who confronted Kaecilius. To Mordo's horror, it was revealed that her powers did indeed stem from the Dark Dimension. The Ancient One fought against the Zealots while keeping Mordo and Strange at bay. However, she was mortally wounded in the process, with Kaecilius kicking her through a portal causing her to fall hundreds of feet down. Losing Faith While Strange took the Ancient One to Metro-General Hospital where she eventually died, Mordo returned to Kamar-Taj where he became deeply disillusioned about his master and her cause, believing her bending of the laws of nature made her responsible for Kaecilius' eventual fall towards the dark side. Mordo was joined by Strange who informed him of the Ancient One's death, with Mordo expressing his great disappointment that the Ancient One was not the person he had thought she was. Mordo went on to note how drawing power from the Dark Dimension could have corrupted her and made her a new follower of Dormammu. He concluded that her hypocrisy and willingness to break her own rules is what led the zealots to Dormammu in the first place, and that everything Kaecilius was doing was ultimately her fault. Strange however requested Mordo's help in stopping the Zealots' next incoming attack, which he agreed to. Defeating Dormammu They arrived to find that the Masters of the Mystic Arts had already been defeated and the Hong Kong Sanctum was now completely destroyed, allowing the Dark Dimension to materialize over the city. While Mordo looked on his utter horror, claiming that there was nothing they could now do, Doctor Strange thought for a moment before trying something drastic. Strange attempted to use the Eye of Agamotto to reverse the Sanctum's destruction, bringing Mordo into his out time stream as they watched the city rebuild itself. While Strange used the Eye's power, Mordo protected him by battling Kaecilius and his Zealots. Using the chaos of the rebuilding city to his advantage, Mordo subdued both the Blonde and Brunette Zealot before using the Staff of the Living Tribunal to launch Kaecilius through a wall. As the city was being rebuilt, they found Wong who had been killed by Kaecilius and used the Eye to return him to life, with Wong not objecting to their actions. However, eventually Kaecilius managed to stop the reversal process by tampering with the Eye and stopping time. Having all been knocked off their feet, Mordo and Wong stood back up and challenged Kaecilius, with Mordo ordering Strange to get up as well and fight with them. 's arrival]] As Kaecilius marvelled at Dormammu's arrival, he noted that the Dark Dimension was beautiful and was a place beyond death and beyond time. With this comment, Mordo witnessed Strange using the Cloak of Levitation to fly straight into the Dark Dimension, seemingly abandoning them to die. In truth, Strange left to make a bargain with Dormammu instead, forcing the being to now leave the Earth and take Kaecilius and all of his loyal followers with him. While both Strange and Wong were in the celebratory mood, Mordo found himself further disillusioned by Strange's breaking of nature's laws to dispatch of Dormammu, much like the Ancient One had also done. Mordo concluded that sorcerers abuse their power and were responsible for the world's imbalances, deciding that his best cause of action was to leave the Masters of the Mystic Arts for good, noting that the bill would come due for them all, as it always did. With that, Mordo turned and walked away from his allies. Hunting Sorcerers Attack on Jonathan Pangborn ]] Having had time to consider the events, sometime later, Mordo confronted Jonathan Pangborn at the factory he had worked at. When Pangborn asked why Mordo was there, he was told that Mordo had recently had a revelation while away from Kamar-Taj and had come to see that sorcerers were stealing power and perverting nature with their magic, although Pangborn insisted that his use of Magic to walk was not stolen power, but was his own to use. 's power]] Mordo made it clear he had left the Masters of the Mystic Arts and, when Pangborn realized that Mordo was going to attack him, he then retaliated with a crowbar. Mordo defeated him and began stealing his magic by drawing it out of his chest, reducing him to a paralytic once more. The horrified Pangborn clutched his own now useless legs and questioned why Mordo was doing this, to which Mordo responded that he believed that what was truly wrong with the world is that there were too many sorcerers in it, and declared his intention to cleanse the entire world of rogue sorcerers.Doctor Strange (film) Post-credits Scene Personality Mordo claims to have once been a lot like Stephen Strange during the latter's first visit to Kamar-Taj - arrogant and disrespectful. After years of training and becoming a Master of the Mystic Arts, however, Mordo became more humble and wise, with a great deal of respect towards both his mentor, the Ancient One, as well as the natural laws of the universe. However, he is also noted by the Ancient One to be rigid and unwilling to compromise, giving him a highly predictable personality. However, the Ancient One noted this gives him a strength Doctor Strange does not. He is so respectful of the natural order of things that he is unwilling to bend it under any circumstances, nor willing to tolerate others to do the same. As a warrior for the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Mordo was unafraid of conflict, or even of killing, as he was used to fighting for his life and to defend reality from rogue sorcerers. When Strange expressed disgust over killing Lucian, Mordo called him a coward for not having the spine to do what must be done and stated that he would have done it without hesitation. Unfortunately, his single-minded adherence to laws of nature and his lack of hesitation to kill narrowed his perspectives, as he claimed that there was no other way to defeat their enemies besides killing, which led Strange to accuse him of lacking imagination, and later proving him wrong as Strange defeated both Dormammu and Kaecillius without killing them. Ultimately, Mordo's inflexibility proved to be his greatest flaw, as he was unable to understand that while the Ancient One did draw power from the Dark Dimension, which she had forbidden, she did so in order to protect the world. Upon learning that the Ancient One had secretly been harnessing energy from the Dark Dimension, and after Strange manipulated time to defeat Kaecilius and the Zealots (thereby going against the universe's natural laws), Mordo becomes disillusioned and embittered by what he sees as a betrayal of the order's supposed purpose, and proceeds to leave the order. He began to believe that one of the root problems of the world was having too many sorcerers, and thus his purpose was to rid the world of sorcerers who misused their powers, broke natural laws and unwilling to help defend reality, which lead to him attacking Jonathan Pangborn and stripping him of his power, which the latter used to only make himself able to walk, ignoring the responsibility to defending reality. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Master Sorcerer': Mordo is one of the most powerful Masters of the Mystic Arts, possessing a considerable mastery of the mystic arts, which he uses to defend his native reality. With the help of numerous mystical artifacts and relics, in addition to his astral powers, Mordo is able to gain access to a multitude of mystical powers. ** Eldritch Magic Manipulation: Mordo is able to create, shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic. **'Teleportation': Using a Sling Ring, Mordo is able to open a fiery portal to another location, gaining ability to move tremendous distances instantaneously. **'Inter-Dimensional Travel': Using the same Sling Ring, Mordo can travel between different dimensions and universes, crossing over different planes of existence or travelling across various forms of reality. 's power]] **'Power Absorption': Having left the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Mordo demonstrated being able to strip sorcerers of magic and rob them of their abilities, notably performing this on Jonathan Pangborn, who channeled magically derived power to move his body despite being paraplegic. Mordo grabbed Pangborn's torso and summoned his magic in the form of a yellow, flame-like energy from the man's body, which instantly left Jonathan paralyzed once again. **'Limited flight:' Using the Vaulting Boots of Valtorr, Mordo has leaping ability, capable of walking and running on air. It also nullifies the adverse effects of impacts from high landings. When the boots' power is invoked, they emit orange sparks from the footfalls. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Mordo is a highly skilled martial artist, in both armed and hand-to hand combat. He single-handedly defeated three Nepalese thugs, as well as later besting Stephen Strange in a sparring session. He also easily overpowered Jonathan Pangborn when he tried to defend himself from Mordo's attack. *'Arcane Lore: ''Mordo possesses great skill in wielding mystical artifacts and arcane lore, notably the Vaulting Boots of Valtorr and the Staff of the Living Tribunal. Karl uses his knowledge primarily to protect the Earth's from inter-dimensional threats. Equipment *Sling Ring: A mystical object which enables the wearer to open a fiery portal to another location. ]] *Staff of the Living Tribunal: A pole weapon which is used by Mordo as a melee weapon. It is able to extend and become segmented like chain-links, allowing it to be used as a flail or whip. When in use, it radiates orange sparks and exerts extreme amounts of force, enough to send others flying though the air. Mordo even used it to swing from a structure while battling Kaecilius's followers on a scaffold, showing it can hold a person's weight without breaking. *Vaulting Boots of Valtorr: Boots imbued with a power to increase the wearer's leaping ability and are also capable of allowing the wearer to walk and run on air, as well as to nullify the adverse effects of impacts from high landings. When the boots' power is invoked, they emit orange sparks from the footfalls. Relationships Allies *Sol Rama † *Daniel Drumm † Enemies *Dragon Raiders **Jiãó ào Zhànshì *Dormammu *Zealots - Former Allies turned Enemies **Kaecilius **Lucian † **Blonde Zealot **Brunette Zealot **Tall Zealot † *Masters of the Mystic Arts - Former Allies **Ancient One † - Mentor **Wong **Hamir **Tina Minoru **Doctor Strange - Former Ally and Trainee *Jonathan Pangborn - Former Ally turned Enemy Trivia *In the comics, '''Baron Karl Amadeus Mordo was a nobleman and a student of the Ancient One, until he betrayed and tried to kill him. He once served Dormammu in order to receive additional power in order to destroy Doctor Strange. Behind the Scenes *Kevin Feige stated they did not make Mordo the villain of Doctor Strange because, "We wanted to play against in the comics. Because in the comics for as unbelievably creative and full of imagination as they are – we are desperate to recreate in cinematic form – there's some things that are too obvious for modern day audiences. The jealous rival named Baron Von Mordo, who turns against him when he shows any signs of talent – we specifically didn’t want to do that."Kevin Feige Teases Dormammu And Explains Why Baron Mordo Isn't A Villain In DOCTOR STRANGE References External Links * * Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Members Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains